


“Kindred Memories”

by wolfjillyjill



Series: Werewolf AU (Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke) [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, CEO Lexa (The 100), Comfort, Established Anya/Raven Reyes, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Clarke Griffin, Human Raven Reyes, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Anya/Raven Reyes, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling teasing, Siblings, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf Anya (The 100), Werewolf Lexa (The 100), Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke Griffin, ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: Lexa squints to see the label on the old VHS tape. Instantly panicking as she realizes it's context. "Anya, no.""Oh Anya, yesssss." The older Alpha says with a smirk that makes Clarke even more curious, but making Lexa's scowl grow deeper. One she's had all afternoon because her older sister decided to show her new girlfriend contents of their youth. Things that have done nothing but embarrass the younger werewolf left and right."Anya, please, I'm begging you, as the leader of our tribe. Burn that tape along with all the others and let us not speak of them again."akaWerewolf Anya decides to embarrass her little sister, Lexa, in front of Lexa's human girlfriend, Clarke.
Relationships: Anya & Clarke Griffin, Anya & Lexa (The 100), Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Werewolf AU (Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300310
Comments: 29
Kudos: 273





	“Kindred Memories”

**Author's Note:**

> This was borne from an ask prompt I got on tumblr:
> 
> "ok now imagine anya showing clarke home videos of a young lexa werewolf who can't do stairs or growling at her reflection or some other adorable/stupid puppy stuff"
> 
> I had fun with this one.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments below or come to my tumblr page to tell me what you think, I love hearing from my audience and will respond back as soon as I can. And if you want, leave some lovely kudos, I'll definitely appreciate it.

“Kindred Memories”

"Oh, this one is definitely a favorite." Anya says as she picks up another tape from their home videos collection. "Remember this one, little Lex?"

Lexa squints to see the label on the old VHS tape. Instantly panicking as she realizes it's context. "Anya, no."

"Oh Anya, yesssss." The older Alpha says with a smirk that makes Clarke even more curious, but making Lexa's scowl grow deeper. One she's had all afternoon because her older sister decided to show her new girlfriend contents of their youth. Things that have done nothing but embarrass the younger werewolf left and right.

"Anya, please, I'm begging you, as the leader of our tribe. Burn that tape along with all the others and let us not speak of them again."

Anya playfully shakes her head as she wiggles the tape in her hand. "You might be pack leader, but you're still my little sister. And if this human of yours is slated to be your mate someday, it is within my familiar rights to reveal everything she should know about you." The older werewolf pops the tape into their aged VCR player. "Don't you agree?"

"I'm going to get you for this." Lexa growls low.

"Oh hush, puppy." Clarke playful tugs at her girlfriend. "It's been so much fun seeing these old videos of you. Getting to know the real Lexa behind the CEO of a billion-dollar company."

Lexa scuffs, but answers to her girl's command. Plopping down next to her on the floor, sitting in mostly silence as Anya plays the tape. It starts off statically but eventually clears, showing a young Lexa and Anya as they're playing on the stairs.

Lexa seems to be stuck at the top of the small steps, the half transformed pup hanging onto the railing with all her little might. Anya pauses the tape there.

"Now, the sound is messed up on this, but you can see Lex is whining." Anya explains. "She's always been afraid of heights, so she always avoided going upstairs whenever possible. Mama even made it so our room was on the ground floor, among other things, so scaredy pup here didn't have to use them."

"It's a perfectly rational fear, Anya." Lexa argues, her arms crossed over her chest. "Many supers and humans have it."

"Oh, yes, they do. But I've always been a little shit, now haven't I?"

Lexa growls at her older sister's teasing. Clarke finds it completely endearing and shows as much so by sitting closer to her brooding girlfriend, sneaking her arm through Lexa's crossed ones and cuddling next to her. Lexa relaxes, mostly, to the gesture.

"This is fun, An, keep going." Clarke smiles.

"So, because I was in the mood to bother Lex, I threw her over my shoulder and carried her up the stairs a little. She was kicking and screaming the whole time, of course." Anya snickered.

"It was a mean thing to do, Anya."

"Was it as mean as papa? He's the one who watched me do it and was laughing the entire time he recorded."

"You both were evil." Lexa declared. "You were his favorite, that's why he let you get away with picking on me."

"Oh please, only reason he went along with my shenanigans was ‘cause he knew you'd be pack leader, so you had to toughen up."

"That's..."

"Shhh." Anya hushed her sister. "Anyway, Clarkey, so after I got little one here on the steps, I ran down and called to her to follow me." She presses play on the tape again and it shows Lexa clearly crying as she hugs the bars of the railing and tries to descend the stairs. She paused it again. "She got very far, as you can see, but for whatever reason once she got to the very last two steps, she started punking out."

"It was because the railing support was gone for those last two." Lexa exclaimed. "I had nothing to hold onto, so it scared me. I needed help and you and dad just kept carrying on. Barking at me to just jump down, but it wasn't as easy as that." Her scowl turned saddened as she recalls the events of that day. "I was scared. I begged you both to help me, but you thought it best to test and torment me for having a perfectly natural fear of heights."

"Alright, alrighttttt, I get it. I'm the big mean sister who did nothing but ruin your childhood. Calm down." Anya presses play on the tape again. "See, mom eventually came home from the market, saw what we were doing and rescued you in a flash."

The tape plays out exactly as Anya had said. Their mother came from the corner, gave young Lexa her hand, and together they got her down the last few steps. Their mother can be seen congratulating her and giving her kisses, before wrapping her in her arms. Anya pauses the tape again. The image of the young werewolf, Lexa, being cradled in the arms of their proud mother.

"This was the last tape we took of her..." Anya's voice grows soft, along with her expression as she looks at the screen.

"Yeah..." Lexa supplies, her voice in the same timber.

"Did..." Clarke started carefully. "...was the accident sometime after this, then?"

Lexa slowly nodded her head. "...yes." she swallowed hard, her eyes, along with Anya's, still trained on the older omega they both had adored. "We lost her maybe three weeks after this was taken..."

Clarke looked at the pained expression on Lexa's face. Her head only turning once she heard the sound of the older Alpha speak.

"But, it was after this that you also weren't afraid of the stairs anymore." A small smile crosses Anya's lips. "Mom's meddling made you brave, and you started to challenge the stairs every day after that, until you no longer feared heights."

Clarke looked back at Lexa upon hearing a small chuckle leave her chest.

"It's too bad dad wasn't there with his annoying camera when I climbed down the stairs on my own, and even you cheered along with mom when you guys saw me do it."

"Too bad indeed. I'd never seen so much pride in mother before." Anya said as she smiled at her sister.

"The look on her face is what gave me strength that day on. I always wanted to make her proud."

Clarke rested her head on Lexa's shoulder affectionately, feeling encouraged with the now warm vibes bouncing between the two werewolves. Lexa and Anya definitely had an interesting relationship, but she could see the love and loyalty between them in moments like this.

"So, whose up for pizza?" Raven shouts as she enters her and Anya's new house.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
> Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
> Instagram: wolfjillyjill


End file.
